


Until Tomorrow

by coldfusion9797



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: An extended version of Harry and Eggsy's last scene together in which Merlin's interruption comes later giving them a little more time to get to the heart of the matter.





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just me having a play with these boys to see if I could find their voices. (With a slash twist of course.) Enjoy...

Very little surprised Harry Hart anymore. As a Kingsman agent, he had seen the best and the worst of humanity, along with everything in between. One thing that had taken him rather off guard though were his feelings for Eggsy Unwin. The boy was an utter delight. Every day he found himself more hopelessly besotted with the handsome young man who was proving to be a bright and determined candidate. He loved Eggsy's spirit and his unpredictability, his cleverness and his unshakable loyalty. Right now though, he was fucking furious with him. He'd blown his shot at Kingsman for the sake of a fucking dog! Not a fierce Alsatian or an intelligent poodle but a fucking ridiculous pug! Even Mr Pickle had been a capable watchdog...

"You throw away your biggest opportunity over a fucking dog and then you humiliate me by stealing my boss's car."

Eggsy however wasn't one to be cowed, incidentally another trait Harry admired, though under these circumstances he'd much prefer Eggsy to shut up and listen. The boy was too worked up for that though.

"You shot a dog just to get a fucking job?!"

"Yes, I did!" Harry defended, charging towards the bathroom door to demonstrate his dedication to Kingsman in a way the infuriatingly stubborn boy couldn't argue with. "Mr Pickle here reminds me of that every time I take a shit!"

Eggsy's face tightened with shock and revulsion.

"You shot your dog and had it stuffed? You fucking freak!"

"No, I shot my dog and then brought him home and continued to care for him for the next eleven years until he died of pancreatitis."

"What?" Eggsy blinked, suddenly forced to consider that his former opinion of Harry's character might be unfounded. While Eggsy may be stubborn but he wasn't stupid.

"It was a blank, Eggsy," Harry sighed, because he knew if Eggsy had taken a second to stop and think during the task he would've realised that. "It was a fucking blank."

Maybe that's what was really getting on Harry's nerves. Yes, Eggsy had failed because of his admirable loyalty to JB but shouldn't he have passed because of his loyalty to Harry? Apparently Eggsy was more devoted to a dog than to the man who had taken a chance on him.

"Remember Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"She didn't drown. She works in our tech department in Berlin. She's fine. Limits must be tested. The Kingsman only condones the risking of a life to save another."

"My dad saved your life, even though your fuck-up cost his. What you got him stuffed here and all?"

Did Eggsy really think so little of him?

"Can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him?"

Uncertainty flashed across Eggsy's face regarding the possibility of Harry's sincere and unselfish motives for helping him, but even if he wanted to believe it, his harsh upbringing had conditioned him not to trust in anything good.

"So I'm just a way for you to make yourself feel better then, yeah?" he accused, rather than accept the kindness for what it was. Hadn't Harry done enough to prove his genuine concern for the boy and his future?

"For God's sake Eggsy..." he growled in frustration.

"No! You don't give a fuck about me, you just wanted to tidy up a loose end. Show Kingsman you were right and all! That us common sort can be useful too!"

"You know that's not true."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"You're a smart lad, Eggsy. I'm sure the thought about what's really going on here has crossed your mind."

"What? That you're a grumpy, old twat who doesn't want to get fired because he took pity on a no-hoper chav like me?"

Hearing Eggsy say such ugly things about himself made Harry see red.

"No! That I'm in fucking love with you, you little shit!"

That pulled Eggsy up short.

"What, bruv?" he blinked, stunned into silence again.

"See what you do to me?" Harry appealed, not even bothering to deny it. It was an unavoidable truth but admittedly he could've broached the subject with a little more tact. "I shouldn't have blurted it out like that."

"Are you taking the piss?"

"If only I were, then your recent shitty attitude and poor behaviour would be much easier to deal with. As it is, I find myself terribly upset by the whole bloody thing."

"So, what? Do you need like a kiss or something then?"

"No. Not from someone so obviously lacking in gratitude and respect."

Again Eggsy was forced to think about his rash and inappropriate actions.

"Fuck," he finally relented, "I was just devo, you know? I fucked up the best thing I ever had going for me. I didn't think you'd want anything else to do with me after cocking that up."

"That could never be true, Eggsy. I'm just angry because I know you're better than this. You have so much potential and I can't stand the thought of it going to waste."

Eggsy turned imploring green eyes up at him. Deep down he knew that Harry only wanted the best for him and would do whatever he could to help.

"So we both know I fucked up then..."

"I'm afraid so."

"Right. So how do we fix it? Things can't go back to how they were before. I can't pretend I don't know any better now. Me and Dean'll kill each other this time..."

"I don't know about the Kingsman situation, but I do know that things will never go back to how they were for you. There's no way I'll allow that. Agent or not, I'll always be here for you."

"You really mean that, bruv?"

"Every word. You've ruined me Eggsy Unwin. Completely and utterly ruined me."

"How's that?" Eggsy asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you. No matter the consequence for myself."

Harry instantly knew he'd said too much. The devious look that stole over Eggsy's face didn't bode well. The boy was a schemer of the highest order.

"What? Like letting me move into this here fancy house with you then?"

"Well I can hardly turn you out onto the street now, can I?"

Eggsy's eyes lit up like all his Christmas' had come at once. Harry's gut twisted viciously. God help him...

"Wicked..." Eggsy beamed, before taking off up the stairs. "So which one's my room then?!" he called out when he'd reached the top.

"Second door on the left!" Harry called back, before following after the boy with a defeated sigh.

He found Eggsy already making himself at home, sitting on the bed grinning wildly, bouncing up and down to test its softness.

Harry leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Despite his suspicions of looming disaster, Harry found he couldn't contain his smile. No matter what happened from here, he knew Eggsy was a permanent fixture in his life now.

"Hey Harry? Now that we're living together and all, there's something I should probably let you in on..."

"Oh?" Harry dare not even hazard a guess as to the nature of the impending admission.

"Yeah," Eggsy smirked, crossing the room and coming to stand before him, looking up at him in the most alluring way. "I might be a little bit gone for you too..."

This time it was Harry who was struck speechless. Eggsy really was full of surprises.

"So what do you think about that then?" the boy challenged.

"I..." Harry faltered, mind racing with all kinds of enticing possibilities when Merlin interrupted.

"Harry, listen to this. Valentine is at last saying something of note."

Listening to the conversation between the megalomaniac and his deadly assistant, Harry knew what he had to do. Eggsy knew it too and gave him a concerned look. There was still so much to sort out between them.

Harry pressed a firm hand to Eggsy's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"You just stay right there. I promise we'll sort all this out when I get back."

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
